seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldrin the Younger
Aldrin the Young Human Adept 1 N Medium humanoid (human)-12 years old Init +1; Senses Perception +1 DEFENSE AC 14, touch 11, flat-footed 13 (+3 armor, +1 Dex) hp 9 (1d6+3) Fort +0, Ref +1, Will +3 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee: Masterwork Abyssal Frost Dire Bear Claw +1 (1d6-1 +1d4 cold) Ranged: Slingshot +1 (1d4) Adept Spells Prepared (CL 1st; concentration +2) 1st— protection from evil, cure light wounds 0th (at will)—guidance, light, stabilize STATISTICS Str 8, Dex 12, Con 10, Int 9, Wis 13, Cha 10 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 11 Feats Skill Focus Precocious Youth (Constitution), Toughness Young Age Category (see description in Pathfinder) Character Traits: Demon Slayer (of Falcon’s Hollow) Benefit: You can attempt a Knowledge (planes) check to find a demon’s weak spot. (DC 10 + the demon’s CR). If you succeed, you gain a +3 trait bonus on rolls to confirm critical hits against that demon until the end of the battle. This effect only works on demons. Demon Smiter (of Falcon’s Hollow): Benefit--Once per day when fighting demons, you gain a +4 trait bonus on a single attack roll. Skills: Knowledge (Planes)+4, Heal +7, Spellcraft +3 Languages Common Combat Gear scroll of cure light wounds, scroll of sleep, alchemist’s fire; Other Gear studded leather, healer’s kit, silver holy symbol, smokestick, spell component pouch, tindertwig, 9 gp Description and History An acolyte has just begun to unravel the mysteries of her faith, and lacks the fervent zeal that more indoctrinated members of her religion have. He is eager to learn, but her incomplete teachings mean he is more easily swayed by contrary rhetoric. Aldrin the Younger as he is known in Falcon’s Hollow is the youngest of his family and unfortunately, the only surviving member of his adopted family having been slaughtered by The Snake Shaman and turned into undead to attack the Accursed in the year 1373 DR. He has taken refuge in the High Halls of Justice under the tutelage of Bishop Tybolt, the High Blade of Righteousness Sir Brendimen Stormblood, and Sir Rickard de Montfort. Since his family’s death, he has taken an unhealthy passion in learning of demonkind and studying their culture, weaknesses, and abilities. The church has tried to steer his education away from this path but he rejects those teachings in lieu of leaning about what it was that destroyed his family. Although Aldrin doesn’t admit to anyone, he secretly is plotting his revenge against the evil behind it all and hopes to one day be the hero that saves all of Falcon’s Hollow. He is star struck by the heroes of Falcon’s Hollow, having read about the exploits of their adventures as well as interviewing eye witnesses of their deeds. In an attempt to bring to light the good they have accomplished rather than their cursed reputation, Aldrin started writing what he calls the “Copper Dreadfuls”, short stories written by Aldrin and illustrated by a local artist. Aldrin petitioned for a benefactor to help fund his company and get him the printing equipment needed to produce the books faster. He did receive funding from a private benefactor that he does not know (it is actually Adamaster Kreed that sponsored him), and so he continues his writings and publications that actually do extremely well. Each month, a new edition is released and people travel from other cities and baronies to receive their copy. Currently, this up and coming twelve year old orphan has a staff of 3 that work for him including the local artist. Unbeknownst to Aldrin, he is related to the Grand Marshal Kreed. Kreed’s twin sister who currently resides in a mental institution had the child while locked away. Adamaster took the baby and gave him to a middle class family in Falcon’s Hollow that he knew to be good people. The parents were not told where the baby came from but since they could not conceive anymore children after almost dying in childbirth of her last son; they welcomed the babe as if it were their own. The story Aldrin believes is that Kreed found the child on the road after brigands attacked a caravan and did not see the baby hiding in a basket; all others were killed or missing. Category:Characters